stormtails story (pick me)
by A Flicker Of A Bright Flame
Summary: competition of stormclan about how stormtail got moonflower


**I hope you like it - contest from Stormclan**

Hi my name is Stormpaw and I live in Thunderclan with my popular brother Redpaw and my mother Petalflower and my father Lionblaze. Redpaw has always been more favoured than me. I don't know why? I also have the biggest crush on Moonpaw but so does my brother. I don't know who she likes out of the two of us. I bet it's Redpaw as he is the leader's apprentice. I'm just a normal apprentice. Today it is me and my brother's warrior ceremony.

"I Treestar leader of Thunderclan call Starclan to look down at these apprentices they have trained hard enough to become warriors. Redpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"By the power of Starclan I will give you your warrior name. From now on you will be known as Redsnow."

"Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"By the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Stormpaw, from now on you will be known as Stormtail."

"Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"By the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Moonpaw, from now on you will be known as Moonflower."

"Redsnow, Stormtail, Moonflower, Redsnow, Stormtail, Moonflower" the clan cheered.

After the ceremony I saw Redsnow and Moonflower talking to each other. I sighed, why does Redsnow get Moonflower and I don't?

 **6 moons later**

I felt lonely as I was sleeping in the warriors' den every night. I would go to a secret place and bawl. This place I would have taken Moonflower and now Moonflower was in the nursery expecting kits. But she didn't say who their father was. I always hoping it was me but I knew it wasn't. Over time the clan praised me as they said I was a great warrior. I even had an apprentice. Stonepaw was just like me. He had a brother and he had a crush like me. But one day as I was asleep, a cat visited me. Her name was Mapleshade. She was very kind and she helped me become a better warrior. Then one day she said something to me, something that seemed good in a way. She said "I have been training you for a reason so you can kill Redsnow". I was shocked but I knew it was the right thing. He made me feel miserable for most of my life. He deserved to be killed so I asked if I could go hunting with him and I did. I waited for the perfect time then I unleased my claws and pounced on him. I fought back. In the end I was badly injured but I killed him but his last words hit me "take care of Moonflower and the kits". Then I felt guilty. I know now that my jealousy took over me then I heard him whisper something "don't tell the clan what really happened". Again I was stung not just that I killed my brother. I killed my crush's mate. I went back dragging his body sadly and said a fox attacked him and I tried to save him. The clan was shocked that the young warrior died so quickly. I mourned for him all night tears coming out my eyes. "Why?" I whispered "why?" I saw Moonflower and told her what he said before he died. She sighed but said that she knew that that would be his choice. I just felt like crying. The next night I went to my secret place and prayed to Starclan "dear brother I know what I did was wrong but please accept my apologies". Then I heard a whisper "apology accepted". I knew that was my brother's voice. I quietly cried. My life was a misery now I did something unforgivable. I felt like I couldn't live. Moonflower did help though. If I was sad she tried to cheer me up but I knew one day I would show her my special place.

Not long after, as I was crying myself to sleep, I heard a scream. I could tell it was Moonflower's. I then knew she was kitting so I checked the nursery and saw her, thinking that these would have been Redsnow's kits. I stayed though to make sure she was ok. She gave birth to two beautiful she-cats and she asked me to name one and I named the white one Snowkit after Redsnow and she named the other one Bluekit because of her blue fur. I smiled then asked Moonflower something "can they not know that I'm not their real father."

"Sure I understand" she replied.

As the kits grew older they seemed more like their father, brave and strong. I especially saw it in Bluekit. I didn't visit them often because I was busy, but now was the first time I would properly see them. I knew I had to have a meeting with Pinestar but I wanted to see them first. As I walked into the nursery I saw both of the kits as beautiful as ever. They were really excited to see me but they reminded me too much of Redsnow so I didn't want to stay there long so I left. I felt guilty because they were way too much like their father. I went to the leader to see what he wanted to say. After the leader talked to me I went hunting and did my normal warrior duties before coming back.

 **4 moons later**

"Bluepaw, Snowpaw, Bluepaw, Snowpaw" the clan cheered.

I smiled but I was still sad but I did love these kits like my own.

I heard there would be an attack on Windclan soon. Moonflower insisted on fighting but I was worried for her. I did love her.

As we were coming to the camp I had a nervous feeling but I was ready for this. We started attacking and I saw someone in danger so I helped her but at a big price. Moonflower was getting attacked by the medicine cat but it was too late. She was dead before anything. I cried but I had to keep fighting. Well at least she was with Redsnow now.


End file.
